


let's spend the night together

by prequels



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Concussions, M/M, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 17:50:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prequels/pseuds/prequels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So fuck your work," Nico purred into his ear, pulling on the elastic of his shorts. "And fuck me, too."</p>
            </blockquote>





	let's spend the night together

"I can't focus when you're doing that," Leo complained.

All Nico could see of him was the back of his orange shirt, now brown and black from sweat, rust, and oil. Bunker Nine had been crowded only an hour before, but one by one Leo's siblings had retired to bed until only he was left. But at some point or another, Nico had entered -- how he'd managed to do so, Leo didn't know. The older boy smiled at him when he entered, evidently unsurprised, and continued with his work as the son of Hades lounged in the corner, content to watch.

"Doing what?" Nico asked innocently, a wicked smirk upon his face. It was too damn hot, and his aviator jacket was abandoned in a corner atop a pile of Leo's plans -- the topmost of which was an elaborate underground tunnel which could connect the Hephaestus cabin to any other cabin at a given time, swiveling through the earth to create unique passages to and from cabin seven. Nico smirked, wondering how often the lever would be turned to the number thirteen.

"Looking at me like that," Leo whined, bent over in concentration as oil sporadically spewed into his face. Biting his lip, Nico hauled himself up and sauntered over to where Leo sat, a frustrated frown on his sweaty face. As Nico's footsteps grew closer,  Leo's brow unfurrowed and his frown straightened out unconsciously.

"Need some help?" Nico questioned, hovering over the older boy. Leo gave a quick nod, not even looking up. Grinning ferociously, Nico sank to his knees behind the son of Hephaestus, pressing his body up against Leo's, his breath tracing patterns on the back of Leo's neck.

"Not ..." Leo said, half a desperate plea, half an unintentional moan. "Not that type of help."

Slowly but harshly, Nico slid the palms of his hands down Leo's back and then around his narrow hips, coming to rest on the front of his shorts. Leo let out a breathy growl. "Have to -- have to work," he muttered without conviction.

"You have to do your work," Nico agreed, "But you want to do me, don't you?"

Leo exhaled sharply. "Course," he murmured.

"So fuck your work," Nico purred into his ear, pulling on the elastic of his shorts. "And fuck me, too."

With an animalistic growl, Leo shot up, turning around swiftly and pushing Nico back towards the nearest wall, a feral glint in his eyes. Nico felt goosebumps erupt on his skin as Leo eyed him like a wild animal would its prey. Leo backed him up farther and farther, and Nico groaned in anticipation.

That was about the point where he fell over backwards. Despite his unignorable arousal, Leo couldn't help but laugh. "Who's suave now?" He barked, holding out a hand for Nico to take, except a groaning Nico made no move to take it.

"Dude, I don't feel so swell."

"Come on, man," Leo whined. "Don't you want to finish what we started?"

"Seriously, Valdez," Nico slurred, attempting to sit up and failing spectacularly. "I really am getting dizzy." Nico's face was a vibrant shade of red, tipping forward and backward as he tried to straighten his spine. "Can't -- can't sit up." His eyelids were barely open, only the smallest of slits visible.

And Leo immediately went into panic mode. "We've got to get to the infirmary ASAP. Do you think you could walk?" He shook his head vehemently. "Shouldn't risk it. I'll carry you."

"No," Nico protested half-heartedly.

"Yes," Leo demanded, scooping Nico up with a huff and throwing him over his shoulder.

"Head hurts," Nico complained quietly. Normally the deep voice in his ear would have sent shivers down Leo's spine, but he didn't have time to get turned on when Nico was hurt.

"Don't close your eyes," Leo advised, breaking through the woods finally. "You can't fall asleep."

"But so tired," Nico sighed sleepily.

"Don't!" Leo yelped, breaking into a jog that roused Nico somewhat.

They arrived at the infirmary, Leo wheezing, managing to be gentle with the younger boy and simultaneously hitting him in the head so he wouldn't fall asleep. Will Solace worked on a crossword puzzle on one of the vacant beds. Leo gracefully delivered a still-dizzy Nico into his attentive arms.

"He tripped," Leo explained, trying to catch his breath.

"Where?" Will questioned.

"Bunker Nine," Leo replied.

"What was he doing there?"

"Helping me."

"Helping you what?"

"Helping with lots of things," Nico interrupted.

Leo grumbled. "Just fix him."

Will rolled his eyes, shining a light in Nico's. "I can't just fix him. He's got a  concussion, but I'll give him some Ambrosia and he should be alright to sleep."

"Should be?" Leo questioned. "Maybe someone should stay with him, just to make sure."

"Yeah," Will agreed, "I'm on duty tonight."

Leo hesitated for a moment. "I -- I mean, I could stay too, you know."

Will gave him a suspicious look. "You really don't have to do that."

Leo shrugged sheepishly. "Guilty conscience, I guess. I can just stay right here for the night."

Leo fell asleep sitting upright at the end of Nico's bed.

* * *

 

He woke up sprawled out atop his legs, drooling on his pants, a half a dozen Apollo kids frowning down at him.

"Morning," he greeted, sitting up drowsily. Looking immediately over to Nico, he saw him snoring slightly, a smile on his sleepy face.

"We're gonna keep him here for the morning, at least till lunch," one of the girls told him.

"Cool," Leo said, lounging back. "You guys got any breakfast for me?"

The girl shook her head, one of her brothers stepping in. "Nah, man. You gotta go."

Leo looked up in confusion. "No way. How come?"

"Aren't you a cabin counselor? You've got to go to activities. C'mon, dude. We can't let you stay here."

"Well, I'm not leaving," he stated firmly. No one was going to take him out of here. 

* * *

 

It was after breakfast that Nyssa and some of the younger kids came to the infirmary.

"C'mon, Leo," she said, exasperated. "We've got to go."

"No way!" He said. "Nico's not even up yet. You're honestly not expecting me to leave, are you?"

"C'mon, Leo," she said with a sigh. "You've got to let the Apollo kids do their work. You want Nico to get better, don't you?"

"Course," Leo mumbled.

"Let's go," one of the younger kids pleaded, holding out his hand. Leo took it with a frown and reluctantly followed them outside.

"He'll be out by dinner," one of the Apollo kids called after them.

* * *

 

"You miss me?"

Leo jumped a foot in the air at the sultry voice in his ear, metal rods clanging to the ground. "Fuck," he muttered, his breathing steadying. "What was that for?"

Nico let his hands rest on Leo's waste, kissing the back of the older boy's neck. "Yeah," Nico mumbled into his skin. "You definitely missed me."

**Author's Note:**

> based on the rolling stones song


End file.
